I Believe We Can!
by ThreeInOne
Summary: Megatron discovers the power of positive thinking...and that sometimes, no matter what you do, if you're the bad guy, you always lose. And if you're Dan Povenmire, you get blown up. Phineas and Ferb song inside, takes place after "Faster, Stronger." Rated T because OH PRIMUS THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!


**((Okay, okay, so I know I'm working on two stories at once but this idea just sweltered up into my brain and refused to leave until I wrote it down. It's sort of just a little humor thing that has a slight Phineas and Ferb reference. It takes place after 'Stronger, Faster' and before 'One Shall Fall'. The idea is actually Elfera's, so go read her story. Reviews are appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers Prime, Phineas and Ferb, _I Believe We Can_, or Dan Povenmire. And on the record, no Povenmires, Dan or otherwise, were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.))**

It was seeming, at least to most of the Decepticons, that they were at the end of their rope. Not only were supplies, mainly Energon, running low, but earlier that day they had lost a valuable Energon mine to the Autobots. And while it was entertaining (at least, in Knock Out's view) to see Megatron beat the scrap out of the Autobot medic, no one could doubt that troop morals were at an all-time low. This was why Megatron had chosen to speak to his gathered forces, to try and pep them up some. Although, since he was sorely lacking in the "pep" part of his personality, he'd turned to Soundwave for advice, who had in turn referenced him to a website on the primitive human Internet. Just reading it made him somewhat bemused and, although it seemed like a stupid idea, he was more than willing to try it if it would help. And, really, when had Soundwave ever steered him wrong?

He stormed onto the bridge, all of the Vehicons standing at attention, Soundwave, Knock Out, Airachnid, and Breakdown over to the side, the latter of which was looking antsy. Megatron marched past them all, up to the front, hands clasped behind his back. Then he turned.

"Decepticons," he started. "It appears that you have all had some complaints about our losses to the Autobots. Does anyone wish to comment?"

Breakdown raised a servo and Megatron called on him. "Lord Megatron, it's just that, with how many troops we're going through, and how little our Energon supplies have grown, things aren't exactly looking up."

Megatron watched him quizzically, before smiling. "Breakdown, there is a simple solution. We just have to believe we can."

"S-Sir?" Breakdown was taken off guard.

"_What is a battle, really_," Megatron, to the surprise of all, started singing. "_But a tepid match of wit? If you agree with Breakdown, __maybe we should all quit. And we don't need to break the laws of physics, to make a war that's working in our way. We can chase down __that ol' Prime around the circumference of the globe, and stop all the naysayers from naysay...ing._" With this, Megatron took a broad step forward, smile still on his face, and swept his arms toward his befuddled troops. "_Cause I believe we can! And that's the __measure, the measure of a man! It may sound far-fetched, this scheme we've got planned. But I believe we can!_" He walked down the aisle between the other Decepticons, trying to look happy. "_I believe we can!_"

"_Ooh, I believe, I believe we can,_" Soundwave replayed his recording that sounded exactly like Chaka Khan.

"_And that's the measure, the measure of a man!_" Megatron continued.

"_Oh that's the measure of a man,_" Soundwave ignored the looks given to him.

"_We'll make it back home,_" Megatron exclaimed.

"_We'll make it back home,_" Soundwave repeated.

"_To where it began,_"

"_Oh..._"

"Or at least that's the plan," Megatron finished. There was stunned silence in the wake of his song. Some of the Vehicons responded by clapping weakly. Breakdown was gaping, Airachnid's optics were wide, Knock Out was holding back snickers, and Soundwave was his collected self. "That is all. You may go."

"_I believe we can!_" one Vehicon warbled on the way out. The officers were still silent, though Knock Out whispered to Soundwave, "Conned him, didn't you?" Soundwave nodded.

"Did you get it on video?" Airachnid asked. "That's the only way I'll believe it's real." Soundwave nodded again.

"You're going to put it on the Decepticon broadcast, aren't you?" Breakdown thought. Soundwave's nodding was a lot more violent at this. The three other officers, minus Soundwave, left the bridge whispering harshly to themselves, while Soundwave went back to his duties. Megatron, meanwhile, stood facing forward on the bridge, holding back a smug smile. There was no way the Autobots could beat them again after how he'd pumped his troops up. With that much vigor, they'd surely cream the pathetic 'Bots in their next encounter.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Shortly after Orion Pax-Part 3-**

Dan Povenmire was busy in his studio, working on the next idea for Phineas and Ferb, one of his many credited shows, when the entire building shuddered. He looked outside to see Megatron standing there looking at him.

"Are you Dan Povenmire?" his voice was menacing. Dan nodded in response.

Megatron promptly blew the building up, effectively killing Povenmire and everyone else in the studio. Then he marched back in the direction of the ship, yelling, "Guess what? We _can't!_" at the leveled building before transforming and flying out.

**((And that is how Phineas and Ferb died.**

**Joking. I actually love Phineas and Ferb. I just thought Megatron might be the kind of guy to, you know, blow someone up if they disappoint him. And I must say, having the original do it is a lot more hilarious than having a stunt double, especially if A) You know the song and B) you can picture Frank Welker singing it. That's all.**

**Review.))**


End file.
